


Perfection

by Dellessa



Series: Autonomy [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 36. Slavery AU: Twins/Bluestreak -Bringing home their prize/Claiming their prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

The twins couldn’t stop looking at their prize as they made their way home. Sunstreaker held onto the leash making sure not to yank on it. The mech’s paperwork said that his name was Bluestreak, and it seemed to fit him, he babbled on in a way that neither twin found unpleasant. He seemed to have a bubbly personality, not cowed like so many that went up on the block were. 

They exchanged looks over his helm, and smiled at each other. He was just what they had been looking for. A mech they were both attracted to nearly instantly and one that would also make an excellent model for Sunstreaker. He had not gone for an outrageous price like the blue noble at the beginning of the auction either. 

“Where are we going? Are you taking me home? Do you live up there?” Bluestreak asked and craned his neck looking up at the skyrise. “It’s very tall, almost like the towers in Praxus, but not quite the style is all different.” 

“Mmm...yes. We live in the top floor. Sunstreaker’s gallery space is there as well,” Sideswipe said, and lead them through the foyer, and then up to the elevator. 

Once inside he pulled the little mech to him, silencing him with a kiss, which ended with Bluestreak pressed against the wall of the elevator and venting hard. “No one has ever done that to me,” he whispered, touching his lip plates when Sideswipe released him.

“We have bigger plans for you than just mere kisses,” Sunstreaker purred and pulled Bluestreak into their flat. 

Bluestreak whimpered, “There is more? Really? More? My brother’s would never tell me about interfacing. They acted like it was a big secret.” 

“It won’t be a secret any longer, we promise,” Sideswipe said, herding the mech towards their berth chamber. 

Sideswipe unhooker the leash, and released the collar, dropping them both to the floor, and he kissed Bluestreak again. He maneuvered him back until the little mech’s legs hit the berth. They topped over together in a tangle of limbs. 

Sideswipe never stopped kissing the little mech, and running his hands over hot plating, and open seams. Bluestreak moaned and wiggled underneath him in the most enticing way. 

Sunstreaker leaned against the door and watched his brother drive the mech closer to overload, and hold him there at the edge. They were both a pretty sight, and he knew that was what he wanted for his next painting. For now though...now he wanted something else entirely.


End file.
